The instant invention relates generally to the field of timing instruments, and more specifically, to timing internal devices capable of storing data from successive interval measuring events. At the current state of the art, interval measuring equipment allows the measurement of perhaps one or two timing intervals, but does not store the time at which the intervals begin, nor are they capable of calculating intervals in rapid succession.
There are many application in which successive interval measurement is critical. For example, in obstetrics, the measurement of time intervals between contractions in labor is very haphazard. Typically, the practitioner will note the beginning of a contraction time on paper and further note the duration of the contraction. This manual approach is both cumbersome and inaccurate.
Several inventions have been offered which address this problem. A Hand Held Timer-Lap Counter Toy (U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,757) and Zero reset Mechanism for Timepieces Measuring Time Intervals (U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,434 by A. Piquet) offer mechanical solutions which are clearly outside the scope of this electronic embodiment. A Medication Clock (U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,719 by McIntosh, et al.) provides a general purpose medication clock that does not provide for interval measurement.